callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Ammo
Max Ammo is a power-up in the Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies game mode. It is represented in-game by a Machine Gun's ammo box, which emits an eerie green glow. The power-up, as the name suggests, gives all players the maximum ammunition possible to obtain for whatever weapon the players are carrying. It is the only power-up that doesn't effect the point counter. Finding Max Ammo Max Ammo is found by killing a zombie that carries the power-up. There is no way to tell which zombie is carrying which power-up. When a zombie carrying the power-up is killed, an ammo box will float in the air for about 30 seconds before disappearing. When it is about to disappear it will start flashing. To claim the ammo, run through the power-up. As this happens, the Demon will scream "Max Ammo!" (unless on Nacht der Untoten) and the words Max Ammo will appear in white on the screen. An easy alternative way to get Max Ammo is to wait for Hellhounds to spawn, as the last dog in a round will always contain a Max Ammo power-up. After the last dog is killed, it is advised that everyone reloads before claiming the power-up, so ammunition is fully stocked. Be aware, that if the icon starts flashing, the power-up will disappear in about 10 seconds. Tips *In "Shi No Numa," it is common to find zombies in the early rounds containing Max Ammo, therefore it is advised to let some zombies into the hut. This way, if the zombies happen to have Max Ammo, the pistol can be used much longer, and players are not forced to buy an Arisaka or a Gewehr 43, both of which become ineffective after round seven. *If players are camping and are in need of Ammo, one should never use the PTRS-41(or any scoped rifle) to snipe at long distances. If a zombie drops this power-up, it will be extremely difficult for anyone to reach it before it disappears. *When using weapons with high rates of fire, another weapon with a high ammo capacity should be kept as a back up. *When players receive more than one Max Ammo in a round, it will probably not appear again for several rounds. *Due to the nature of weapons like the Wunderwaffe, ammo can not be received in any way except by max ammo. For this reason, never use two weapons that are only found in the Mystery Box as ammo for they will be impossible to replenish if several rounds pass without a max ammo power-up. However, after round 20 you will find the weapons from the walls extremely ineffective, so using them is usually not recommended unless in an emergency. Also, the place you bought the weapon from can be very hard to reach during a normal Zombie round, so the benefits of using weapons acquired from the walls may be extremely small, or even anti-beneficial. *On "Der Riese," a player can constantly spam the use of a Teleporter in an attempt to receive a max ammo power-up. However, the chances are only one out of five that this particular power-up will appear. Chances grow even slimmer when power-ups on teleports are no longer guaranteed. *Hellhounds always drop max ammo at the end of a round, however there is no way to tell when a Hellround round will occur. After the previous round, Hellhounds will not take over for the next three rounds, and then the chances are 50/50 for every round after that. *Hellhounds that spawn with zombies will not drop max ammo upon their death. The power up is only guaranteed on Hellhound only rounds. *On "Der Riese," Monkey Bombs are replenished when a max ammo is obtained, so it is advisable for everyone to throw all their monkey bombs before grabbing *Sometimes very rarely you can get three max ammos in one round even very close to each other (only found on Der Riese not seen on Shi no Numa , Nacht der Untoten or Verruckt). Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa